heniodziobekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan/MY Wikia history
I actually did this blog in the Breadwinners Wikia, But I’m doing it here instead because I know I will be here more often. November 2014 The Breadwinners wiki is the wiki where I started editing overall, it was back in November 13, 2014. I had a lot of fun with the editing, though I wasn't that great at editing. I made small and meh edits. My very first edit was adding the synopsis for Pondgea’s Got Talent]]. Also, I was User:168.169.25.92 at the time. I replied on the first thread at November 17, I think. It was the "Which episode did SwaySway and Buhdeuce teach their pet Jelly how to fetch" thread. I replied "Frog's Day Afternoon". (Didn't realize the title was Frog Day Afternoon at the time). I didn't reply to many threads that month. It was mostly editing. I guess you can say It was the month where I was getting better at editing. December 2014 This month is what I like to call the "Beak for Two era". Basically, there were new episode pages thaty were created. Beak for Two, Attack of the 60 Ft. Duck, Duckmas, Pony Ducks, and Booger Booty. This month I replied to A LOT more threads. And it was mostly in the forums. Some threads I created like, "Favorite Breadwinners characters". Also, some of the episodes I created, because com on, THEY WERE RIGHT ON THE EPISODE BOX. I also had someone else to talk too that month, I remember it started with 142. I also started talking to some user named Bunearyguy near the end of the month. Probably the first user I consider a friend. January 2015 This month was a lot of fun. It was also the end of the "Beak for Two era". Not counting as a roleplay. Basically, I was talking with Bunearyguy, and we did three episode scripts. Pizzawinners, Space Ducks, and Fowl Feud. I was roleplaying as SwaySway, Zoona, and Ketta. Bunearyguy seemed to be more characters. :p But I really didn't mind a bit. Nothing much else to say about this month. Before roleplaying started in May, this was by far, my favorite month. I really had a lot of fun scripting episodes with him. I still did do some edits on articles though. Febuary 2015 I started editing on Febuary 11. And, from then until Febuary 14, I basically had another Wikia friend named Breadwinners4life. I didn't really like her sudden disappearance. Oh well. I also started joining another wiki called I won’t eat I Not detail on Febuary 15. I wasn't quite as active in the BW this month, because I was at that Wiki. Although, I was still semi-active. On late Febuary is when I got introduced to an anon name do Alanna. We chatted a lot. One more thing, a user, Kuba (Known as User:Chuck123456) joined. He is from Poland. And Birds of a Feather aired there before it did in the US, so he posted some pictures from the episode. I thought it was pretty cool. March 2015 This is the month I think I talked the most with Alanna. Nothing that much about this month. On March 11 is when Breadwinners4life replied for probably the last time ever. I'm pretty over her now though. On March 20 is when I started editing on Harvey Beaks Wiki. Just like the other wiki, I did a little more edits there for a bit. That's all I can say about March. I guess you can say this month was least memorable for me. Oh yeah! I also created episode title cards on my profile. April 2015 I did a lot of edits on Harvey Eeaks wiki. I still talked with Alanna that month. I think I was a little more Active on the Harvey Beaks wiki. I wasn't able to create new episode pages. But luckly, I got to create 1, which was Bad to the Duck Bone. Also, The weird part was that I thought I wasn't able to see Robot Arms and PB & J when it aired, but after they did, I started a thread on someone's wall saying I agreed with their opinon on PB & J, which is a poor episode. May 2015 This is when I got introduced to a wiki contributor, Maia to be exact, who started with the roleplays. We started roleplaying on May 6. I did the roleplays with her. At first, the roleplays were on the character board, and the topic was Buhdeuce's reaction to SwaySway being badly injured. Eventually, we did roleplays on eachother's wall. Then I decided to bring it up a level, as we were doing the thread with Buhdeuce's reaction to SwaySway being dead. I decided to add more characters to this. Like Ketta, Jelly, the Pizzawinners, Rambamboo, and even Oonski the Great. (Did it at random) This is also the month I started creating an account. I was User:CannoliCrusade. I created the account on May 21, 2015. Also, I joined the SpongeBob Wiki, and Sanjay and Craig Wiki. AND, I did the roleplays on the Harvey Beaks Wiki as well. June 2015 This is the month I gave the roleplaying some upgrades, when I started doing the Harvey Beaks characters reactions. I did the Twins reaction to Harvey being dead... I felt like it. This month, my account timed out for some reason, so I had to create a new account. That’s is why I am now User:Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan. Also, the Harvey Beaks wiki disabled anons, and changed comments to talk pages, AND changed the background. So, we do all the roleplaying here. And after summer vacation started on June 18, I did SOOOOOOOOOOOOO many edits pretty much all roleplays. July 2015 The roleplays me and Maia do are mostly on Harvey Beaks characters. Honestly nothing much to say about this month. We eventually added Breadwinners characters to the reactions. This is the month I think I was the most active on. And the Harvey Beaks characters that have been on the reaction are the main characters. Harvey, Fee, and Foo. August 2015 Not as active as last month because I was in summer camp. This month also had video game characters in the roleplays. And I don't mind a bit. Alanna came back. on July actually. On mid August is when a user named TheCreepyPastaLover decided to join the roleplays. Not too long, though. September 2015 Because Wrath of the Pizza Lord and Shrunken Ducks aired in Poland before airing in the US, Kuba uploaded pictures and the title cards from Wrath of the Pizza Lord and Shrunken Ducks, and even gave us a link to the episodes he posted on youtube, which I thought was REALLY cool. I know, I’m ramblings on about Breadwinners, but that’s the wiki I was in for most of 2015. Also, I still roleplayed with Maia, just not quite a small often. I also started with Kuba more often in the Henio Dziobek Wiki, a polish version of the Harvey Beaks wiki this month. October 2015 This isn’t the month I probably got to know Kuba a little more. We chatted a lot on this wiki, and talked about all the new Harvey Beaks episodes that aired this month. Because the Sanjay and Craig season 3 episodes also premiered, I was on that wiki a lot as well. It was really neat. I don’t think I did as many roleplay s with Maia, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t roleplay with Kuba yet, but we’d really chatted a lot. November 2015 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach